Cherish
by Sweet Babboo
Summary: D.I. Chandler is dealing with a personal issue and D.C. Kent is the cause of it. How will these two detectives react when the truth comes out? *Chapter 2 updated 26Nov2013*
1. Chapter 1: Conflict

Ah! Hello again!

After a nice break, I've finally decided to get off my lazy butt and start writing again. But enough about my butt :)

This story has a slightly different twist to it. I sort of envision this one taking place between Series 2 and 3, but it doesn't really follow the current storyline in particular. Hope you enjoy reading!

**Disclaimer:** Whitechapel does not belong to me!

**Whitechapel\Fanfiction: CHERISH**

**Chapter 1: Conflict**

"What's the matter now?" D.S. Miles asked when noticed the familiar wrinkled brow on D.I. Chandler's forehead. He found the D.I. up on the roof by himself as he usually did when he really wanted to be alone and escape from everything.

The D.I. rubbed his forehead trying to keep his obsessive compulsive tendencies in check. He was also racking his brain on how to handle a rather sensitive topic of a personal nature.

"It's nothing," Chandler replied dismissively, as the throbbing continued like a jackhammer against his temples.

"I know that look. It's not nothing."

"You know Miles, if he you spent half as much effort in keeping the office tidy as you do poking your nose into my business, maybe I wouldn't have to pick up after you lot every night."

"Gotta give you something to do. Come on. What's really bothering you?"

"It's Kent."

"Kent?" the older detective replied in disbelief. "I find that hard to believe that he's bothering you."

"I didn't say that he was. It's just that lately…"

"Let me guess. All that hero worship is finally getting to you. Am I right?"

"It doesn't really bother me. But it's like I have a constant shadow over me all the time, even when Kent's not around. I know that he looks up to me, but I never asked to be an example. I have a hard enough time looking after myself and running the department. Kent is a good policeman and I'm thrilled that he wants to become better. But I didn't come to Whitechapel to be a mentor or a nursemaid."

"It's your own fault, you know."

"My fault?" Chandler repeated incredulously.

"Kent has followed you around like an eager puppy ever since the day you started. Anyone with eyes could see that. I'm surprised you haven't brought it up until now. If it bothered you, you should have said something earlier, instead of encouraging him."

"I couldn't help it. He wanted so much to contribute and be involved. As his superior, how could I not encourage that? Besides, it wasn't like I was getting encouragement from anyone else at the time."

"Oh, sure. Bring that up again. Look, the best thing to do is to be up front with Kent and tell him how you really feel. If you let this continue, it will only make things worse. It would be better coming from you rather than having him hear it secondhand. After everything he's been through, don't you think he deserves the truth?"

Chandler stared at the veteran detective pensively.

"Is there anything you don't have an answer for, Miles?"

"You don't work as long as I have and not develop a sixth sense about these things."

"Since you're such an expert, any suggestions on how I should handle this?"

"Sorry, you're on your own on this one. I'll tell you this. Better you than me."

"You're a big help," Chandler replied sarcastically. He suddenly turned his head towards the double doors.

"Did you hear something just now?"

"You're being paranoid. It's probably just the wind."

"Yeah. I guess so."

* * *

Detective Constable Kent gripped onto the historical case file in his hands, as he leaned against the wall keeping himself hidden in the stairwell. He had wanted to bring the file to the DI's attention in hopes that it would help with their current investigation. He stopped dead in his tracks as he reached the top of the stairs when he heard Chandler talking to Miles. Kent knew it was wrong to eavesdrop on a private conservation, but he couldn't help it when he heard his name being mentioned. He opened the door slightly so that he could hear better and keep himself hidden while still being able to listen to their conversation. Oh, how he wished to God that he hadn't.

Kent was torn between crying and punching the wall, but he was too stunned at what he had just overheard to do anything as he remained rooted to the same spot in his hiding position. All he felt was a profound emptiness as he was awakened to the truth of how DI Chandler truly felt about him. He wanted to crawl into a hole in the ground and disappear. Instead, he quickly made his escape and hid in the loo until he could face his co-workers again. But despite all of Kent's efforts to appear un-phased, Buchan immediately noticed the bleary look in Kent's eyes as he handed him back the case file he had requested so earnestly just minutes before.

"Kent, are you all right?" Buchan asked in concern.

"Yes, of course I am. Why shouldn't I be?"

"You were so insistent on showing this file to Joe. I thought he would have wanted to take a closer look at it."

"It's not important anymore. Besides, the boss doesn't care what I have to say," Kent replied quietly as he left a slightly confused Buchan to wonder what the young detective meant.

* * *

Several days had passed by after the incident, but the passing of time had not diminished the impact of the D.I.'s words as they still resonated in Kent's ears as if it were yesterday. The logical side of his brain told him to let it go, but the emotional side couldn't follow suit. He wished that he didn't care what D.I. Chandler thought about him. If he didn't care, it wouldn't have hurt as much.

The only thing Kent could do was to pretend that nothing happened. But in order to keep his sanity, he kept his distance from the D.I., which was more difficult that he thought it would be. Kent was so used to being at Chandler's beck and call whenever the he wanted him to do something. And the sad part was that Kent would willingly do it without question. He never understood why he felt the need for Chandler's acceptance and approval. He never did with the other D.I.'s that came before. But then again, he had never met anyone like Detective Inspector Joseph Chandler.

"I really am pathetic," Kent thought to himself.

He was no better than a Pavlovian dog that reacted to a repeated stimulus over and over again. Chandler didn't care about him. Wasn't his confession to D.S. Miles proof of that? Besides, the boss didn't have room for anyone else in his life. He made that perfectly clear many times. The only time he ever let his guard down within the group was with D.S. Miles.

"Kent, do you have a moment? I would like to go over the list of all the persons connected to the Simpson case," Chandler asked Kent as soon as he was finished on the phone.

"I'm sorry sir, but I have a ton of leads to follow up on the stalker case."

Chandler gave the D.C. a look of concern in response. It wasn't the first time in the past week that he had brushed off the D.I. to avoid being alone with him. Why was he suddenly being so distant?

"I know you're busy, but I would really appreciate your input."

Kent was almost persuaded to let the matter go especially when heard the earnest plea in the D.I.'s voice, but he didn't have the energy to play nice.

"If it's all the same to you, I would just like to focus on the stalker case."

Chandler was silent as he contemplated Kent momentarily.

"Very well."

Kent returned his attention back to the papers on his desk as the D.I. walked over to Riley's desk to talk with her. The D.C. breathed a sigh in relief at escaping a potentially awkward situation. He turned his attention back to his duties, thinking he had escaped. Unfortunately, Chandler was not about to forget what just happened.

_To Be Continued..._

_Written by: Sweet Babboo (23Nov2013)_

_A/N: I've always wondered how Kent would react if something like this really happened. Hopefully it never will. :)_


	2. Chapter 2: Confrontation

Another chapter so fast?! It's all thanks to you lovely people. Thought I'd submit chapter 2 since for me, this weekend will be a holiday so this installment will have to suffice for a while. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Whitechapel does not belong to me!

**Whitechapel\Fanfiction: CHERISH**

**Chapter 2: Confrontation**

"You must have misunderstood, Emerson," Daisy Kent reasoned calmly as she was on the phone listening to her son share his recent misery. She knew how much he idolized his supervisor. Perhaps a little too much for his own good. "Maybe your boss was just in a bad mood when he said that. Everyone lets off some steam once in a while."

"Even if he said it in the heat of the moment, it doesn't change the fact that he still said it. He must have meant it."

"Do you always mean what you say when you're emotions are running high?"

"That's neither here nor there. This is an entirely different situation, Mom."

"No, it's not," she automatically corrected him. "It's exactly the same. Why don't you talk this over with your boss and give him a chance to explain?"

"Why should I? If he feels that way, nothing I could say or do will change his mind."

"Now, now. Don't be like that. That's just your pride talking. Remember what I told you when you wanted to quit the academy?"

"You mean when you said that if I didn't see it through to the end, you would make me work with Uncle Reggie at the docks scaling fish until I grew gills?"

"No. The OTHER thing."

"If you don't try at all, then you've already failed," Kent replied defeatedly.

"That's my angel."

"Mom, don't call me that," he replied in an annoyed voice. "I hated it as a child and I hate it now as an adult. And you know what else? I hate it when you're right."

"Will you remember that the next time I ask you about your love life?"

"Please. One crisis at a time."

"Emerson, you know that I'm only concerned for your well-being and that I just want you to be happy, don't you?"

"I know. Thanks, Mom."

"That's what I'm here for."

* * *

"Here's the information you requested, sir," Kent said, leaving the paperwork on Chandler's desk at the end of the day and turned to leave before the other man could say anything.

"Would you stay for a moment, Kent?"

"I was just on my way out," Kent protested. "Can it wait until tomorrow, sir?"

"I won't take much of your time. Please?"

Everyone had already left for the evening leaving Kent apprehensive. At least with other people around, there was a buffer between them. He was worried that he would say something he would truly regret, especially in the mood he was in. He had to stay calm, cool, and collected. Kent walked back into the D.I.'s office and kept a healthy distance between them.

"Is something wrong?" Chandler asked in concern.

"What makes you ask that?"

"Call me crazy, but you've been avoiding me all week as if I had The Plague. I'm sure I'm not imagining these things."

"You don't have to concern yourself, sir. I'm sure you have more important matters to deal with."

"Nothing is more important than the welfare of my team members. I can't help but feel that you don't want to be anywhere near me lately."

"I really don't think that this is the appropriate time to discuss this."

Chandler's forehead wrinkled. "Why not? We've always been honest with each other. And I can't stand that there's this distance between us."

"What do you want from me?" the younger man replied, getting more annoyed by the second. He was giving Chandler his space. Isn't that what he wanted? And now he was complaining about it?

"I want the truth. Something is obviously bothering you and I can't let it continue. Contrary to popular opinion, I am not without compassion. I care about the members of my team. I care about you, Kent."

"Stop it! Just stop it!" Kent burst out angrily. So much for staying in control of his emotions. He had had enough.

The frustration and anger emanating from the young D.C. startled Chandler. He had never seen Kent like this before.

"What is wrong with you lately? You've been cranky, irritable, and downright nasty. That's not like you at all."

"So I'm not allowed to have feelings or have a bad day, is that it?" he retorted. "Have you once ever considered that you might be the reason for my disposition?"

"You're angry with me?" Chandler remarked in complete surprise. "What did I do?"

"You know exactly what you did," Kent replied curtly. He was using every bit of self-control remaining not to completely explode. "Don't insult my intelligence."

"I'm not doing that. I'm sorry I made you feel this way, but I can't make amends if I don't know what I did to upset you."

"I am well past upset. I am pissed off that you've been lying to me ever since you came to Whitechapel."

"I have never lied to you Kent. I swear it."

"Stop pretending. We both know that's not true."

"What makes you think that I'm lying to you?" Chandler replied in utter confusion. "Kent, if you don't spell it out for me in plain English, I'm going to get mad, myself. Now, WHAT is it?"

"You should be more discreet when you're having a conversation on the roof. Did you know that you can hear everything, even behind closed doors?"

"Oh dear God," Chandler replied in horror as he realized Kent must have heard everything that was said between him and Miles. "H-how did you find out about that?"

"It doesn't matter how I found out. Now if you'll excuse me, I would like to go home. I've had enough for one day," Kent replied before turning to leave.

"Would it help to say that I'm deeply sorry?" Chandler asked quietly.

Kent stopped and turned around to look him directly in the eye.  
"That all depends. Are you sorry for what you said? Or that you got caught?"

"Both," the D.I. replied softly. "I never meant to hurt you."

"It doesn't matter. I can't change the way you feel. But if I bothered you that much, you should have said something. Instead, you let me go on like a fool when all along, you hated me."

Chandler's heart constricted painfully as he looked into Kent's eyes. "I don't hate you. I never did."

"I don't know if I can believe in anything you say anymore. I know that I don't have a lot of seniority around here, but wasn't I at least important enough to deserve the truth?"

"Of course you are. Kent, please give me a chance to explain."

"What's there to explain? You hate the fact that I've been following you around like an 'eager puppy'. Isn't that the phrase that was used to describe me?"

"I don't hate it. I just…wasn't comfortable with it."

"That doesn't make sense."

"It would if you were in my shoes," Chandler replied cryptically.

"All I ever wanted was to be like you. I'm glad I found out how you really feel about me before I made an even bigger fool of myself."

"Are you saying that you want to leave Whitechapel?" the D.I. asked anxiously.

"I am a professional. I resent the fact that you think I would leave because of this."

"Kent, this is ridiculous. We can't go on like this."

"You're right. We can't. Don't worry, sir. I won't let this affect my work. From now on, I won't bother you anymore and you won't have to play nursemaid again. You should be happy. This is what you wanted, isn't it?"

Kent left before the very distraught D.I. could say another word in his defense. Chandler felt like someone had ripped out his heart and stomped on it. Which was probably how Kent must have felt when he overheard Chandler's conversation with Miles. It was no wonder Kent was so angry and hurt. He had every right to be. The person he had admired the most had betrayed him yet again. Chandler hung his head down in shame as he let Kent's last words sink in. No. This wasn't what he wanted at all. But he couldn't put the blame for this on his O.C.D. This time, he had no one to blame, but himself.

_To Be Continued_

_Written by: Sweet Babboo (26Nov12013)_

_A/N: I hope Kent didn't come off as too vindictive here. My intention was for this to be more of him lashing out because he was hurting so much. I really love Kent, but I'm a meanie for making him suffer needlessly. (puts self in the corner for a timeout) :)_

_Next Chapter Preview: Chandler tries to mend his relationship with Kent with a little help._


End file.
